dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Carr (New Earth)
Snapper was put in charge of maintaining their headquarters, the Secret Sanctuary in Happy Harbor. His uncle Simon Carr was the representative for the League's secret financier at the time, Oliver Queen. Much later, Snapper resigned from the League voluntarily after a plot by the Joker tricked him into betraying his friends. Blasters During the events of Invasion!, Carr is among a number of prisoners of the Dominators used in metahuman experiments to see if they will develop powers under duress. He was one of only six people who survived the death-gauntlet, including Amos Monroe, Carlotta Rivera, Dexter Fairfax, Fritz Klein and Moshe Levy. After escaping from the brutal Starlag where they were being imprisoned, the group helped Earth's superheroes fight back against the Alien Alliance. They would go on to forming their own team, called the Blasters after the way they got their powers. Carr's superpower is teleportation, which he activates with his finger-snaps. He later loses these powers. Hourman and Young Justice After the breakup of the Blasters, Carr befriends the third Hourman,Hourman an android from the distant future, and later briefly mentors the teenage superhero team Young Justice. -55 During this time, he often wears his signature superhero-logo T-shirts. Although he is invited to Green Arrow and Black Canary's Wedding, Deathstroke steals his invitation without trouble and uses it to launch an Injustice League attack on all of the heroes simultaneously, culminating with the kidnapping of Green Arrow. Checkmate Snapper later works for Checkmate as one of their Pawns, in the aftermath of 52, although he has been deep undercover since the OMAC Project. He is performing surveillance on Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Although he is detected, Batman decides to let him continue because he tends to look favorably upon the League.52 Aftermath: The Four Horsemen During Final Crisis, he is one of very few operatives not completely taken over by the Anti-Life Equation, and joins Mister Terrific's resistance. He is required to use his teleportation abilities on a number of stealth missions taking out key installations in Darkseid's infra-structure. This means he is forced to kill a number of brainwashed human slaves. Memorably, after saving his life from an anti-life controlled Firehawk, Cheetah seduces him and the two have extremely heated, passionate sex, experiencing brief love while the world is consumed by hatred. Afterward, they are attacked by Gorilla Grodd and Snapper uses his power to teleport both Cheetah and him self back to Checkmate. Terrific is left with no other choice, and unleashes the O.M.A.C.s, effective cybernetic beings designed to attack superheroes, onto the world. Snapper was last seen helping lead the survivors. | Powers = * : Snapper has the ability to teleport anywhere by snapping his fingers, although this is not consistent throughout his career. He did not discover this ability until Dominator testing revealed his latent meta-gene during Invasion!, and he joined the Blasters. He lost his power during a battle with Khunds where his hands were cut off, and he received new ones from Vril Dox. Although he seemed to have regained them during his time with Checkmate. | Abilities = * * * * * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Owned a pet cat named Starro. | Wikipedia = Snapper Carr | Links = * Snapper Carr at the DCU Guide }} Category:Sidekicks Category:Young Justice members Category:Blasters members Category:Gene Bomb Enhanced